By forming a metallic, oxidized metal, or nitrogenized metal coating or a layer, of such deposit on the surface of a textile product, various types of functions can be conferred on the textile such as electrical conductivity, heat-shielding, heat retention, dirt repellency, anti-bacterial properties, deodorizing properties, enhanced visual appearance, and creation of a metallic appearance to the textile.
Various methods of depositing metal, oxidized metal or nitrogenized metal layer onto a textile are known, such as ion-beam deposit, vacuum vapor deposit, and sputtering method.
This invention is an improvement to the sputtering method as disclosed by one of the applicant along with other inventors in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,124 and in several other subsequently disclosed patent applications and publications on sputtering process on textile and fabric products such as JP60-134068, JP60-134067, JP60-110972, JP60-75669, JP60-110971, JP60-110970, JP60-110969, JP60-134039, JP61-179377, JP61-177239, JP62-21870, JP2-62237, JP5-033272, JP8-215295, JP10-216210, JP11-021763, JP11-253539, JP2000-314039,JP2001-040546, JP2001-115252, JP2001-159071, JP2001-172761, JP2002-004170, JP2002-030566, JP2002-105853, JP2003-042296, and JP2003-313771.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improved manufacturing method and the improved textile product produced from the improved sputtering method of depositing metal, oxidized metal, and nitrogenized metal onto the textile. The improved manufacturing allows sputtering metal onto the textile at a higher rate of speed, higher precision and accuracy, which result in increased production efficiency and speed, increase in width and length of the processed textile, and improved quality of the product with higher adhesion of the deposited metal layer to the textile, and the layer of deposit may be thicker, more even, and cover the entire length and width of the textile.
As a result of this improved sputtering process and product produced from this method, the production cost for the textile is reduced, more valuable and marketable product is produced, and the product is more aesthetically pleasing, with the layer of metal deposited is more durable, and depending on the type of metal or metals deposited, confers such characteristics to the textile such as anti-bacterial quality, deodorizing quality, improved appearance and texture, electrical conductivity, heat-shielding, heat retention, and dirt repellency.